1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a cabin with a living space that is configurable to maximize the use of the living space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cabin used as part of a motor home, caravan or other mobile transport vehicle will often have limited internal living space. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to reconfigure the interior living space depending on the use. One such limitation on the internal space is due to a maximum allowable width of the cabin when used on the road. In particular, it is desirable to be able to expand the width of the internal living space when the vehicle is at the campsite and narrow the cabin in preparation for transit on the road.
Providing bedding takes up a considerable amount of floor space in a cabin. Bedding in known motor home cabins is often provided above the drive cabin or toward the rear of the cabin. This restricts the head room available either in the driver cab or toward to driver cab end of the cabin or where the bedding is in the rear of cabin restricts the available floor space.
When the cabin is used as part of a motor home, it is often desirable to go for a drive away from the campsite to go, for example, sightseeing. This requires packing up the motor home and taking, what is often a large vehicle, sightseeing. As such, it is common for motor-home owners to tow a small vehicle on a trailer. However, the trailer can increase the difficulty of driving the motor home.